japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Davis Motomiya
Davis Motomiya (本宮 大輔) is the main character in Digimon Adventures 02. In the Japanese version, his name is Daisuke Motomiya. His Digimon partner is Veemon (Adventure). Background Davis was among the few children kidnapped by Myotismon's minions on August 3, 1999. As a result, he was chosen to become a DigiDestined four years later. In the Japanese version of Digimon Adventure 02, Davis becomes a DigiDestined only three years later. Personality Davis is described as being exactly like Tai such as being very loud and abrasive, and has a penchant for getting into trouble. However, for all his bluster, Davis is a deeply caring and loving person who is extremely loyal to all of his friends. He is a firm believer in second chances, willing to extend a hand in friendship to the worst of enemies should they accept it. He refuses to give up even when all hope seems lost, and his infectious optimism and determination are the reasons the new DigiDestined call Davis their leader. Davis exemplifies his Digi Eggs well. Although he often rushes into things impulsively and makes mistakes, his courage in the face of outstanding odds cannot be denied. No matter how dire the situation, he always believes that they can somehow make it through. Early on, he claims not to know what friendship is, but his later dedication to helping his friends and reaching out to Ken prove that he is truly the one worthy of the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Davis has a crush on Kari Kamiya, and often tries to impress her without success. For a while, he clashes with Takeru "T.K." Takaishi because of this, as he is jealous of T.K.'s familiarity with Kari and considers him a rival for her affections. Davis often calls T.K. by the wrong name in the Japanese version, Davis always calls T.K. by his proper name, but when he first meets T.K., he addresses him as omae, a very rude way to call someone 'you' in Japanese. As time goes by, the two boys grow to respect one another, and obvious signs of Davis liking Kari starts to fade, possibly because he is maturing as a leader and a friend and keeping his feelings to himself. Appearance In 1999, Davis is a small boy with tanned skin, frizzy burgundy hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark blue short sleeved hoodie, brown shorts, and socks and sneakers of undetermined color. In 2002, Davis is taller, and wears a pair of square goggles to emulate Tai Kamiya. These goggles break during his first visit to the Digital World, after which he receives Tai's goggles, wearing them from then on. Enter Flamedramon In the Digital World, Davis wears a dark blue bomber jacket with a red and yellow flame pattern at the bottom and over a light green shirt. He also wears dark olive green shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots. His soccer uniform is a red T shirt with a white collar, white lines on the sleeves and a white "18" on the back, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side, white socks with red borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. During spring and autumn, Davis wears a blue short-sleeved open vest over a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a thick white stripe across the chest and thin yellow stripes over and under it. He also wears dark brown shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots. During summer, Davis wears a blue open vest over a dark blue T-shirt with a thick white stripe across the chest, brown shorts with a black belt, white socks, and orange and white boots. During winter, Davis wears a light blue sweater with a white collar and two yellow stripes on the left breast, light olive green shorts, white socks, and blue boots with white soles and tongues. Outside, he wears an open black and dark red jacket with a wool-lined collar, and beige gloves. In Digimon Adventure tri. which is set in 2005, Davis is 14 years old as he, Ken, Yolei and Cody are defeated by Alphamon. In silouette when he was defeated by Alphamon, Davis wears a similar outfit that he worn in the Digital World as his casual outfit and he regains his square goggles from the pilot episode. In 2027, Davis is an adult, and has a short and spiky haircut. He no longer wears goggles, having entrusted his old pair to his son. He wears a dark blue jacket over a light blue shirt and a white undershirt, brown pants and brown shoes with black soles. At work, he wears a sleeveless light blue shirt over a white shirt with short, rolled-back sleeves, dark grey pants, and dark brown shoes, as well as a white apron. He is also shown wearing a grey suit jacket over a white button-up shirt with a blue tie on the cover of a magazine. 'Digimon Adventures 02 (Anime)' The digital adventure continues 4 years later when Tai finds his way to the Digiworld when Agumon is in danger. Three new DigiDestined Davis, Yolei, and Cody, receive their Digivices. Izzy finds a portal to the Digiworld which T.K. and Kari along with Davis use to go help Tai. Patamon and Gatomon reunite with T.K. and Kari. Davis ironically scared Veemon, his partner. Veemon armor digivolves into Flamedramon to fight off a Monochromon being controlled by the evil Digimon Emperor. The original group (with the exception of Mimi) unite to talk about the recent Digiworld crisis. Davis, Yolei, Cody, Sora, Izzy, T.K. and Kari go to the Digital World. Sora and Izzy reunite with Biyomon and Tentomon. Yolei and Cody meet their partners Hawkmon and Armadillomon who armor digivolve into Halsemon and Digmon. Davis and Veemon get captured by the Digimon Emperor, and the others must save him. The group travels once again to the DigiWorld only to be attacked by the Digimon Emperor. As they hide from him, T.K. and Kari discover their own digi-eggs, which allow Gatomon and Patamon to armor digivolve into Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. Gabumon is captured after causing an uprising in a Gazimon village. He escapes and gets badly beaten up. Matt and the rest of the new DigiDestined go to the Digiworld to save him. After a battle with RedVegiemon that cracks the nearby Control Spire, Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon and turns the tide of the battle. The Control Spire is destroyed and everyone it controlled is freed. Gomamon is now hostage to the Digimon Emperor, so Joe goes with the new DigiDestined to save him. But soon after they come into the Digiworld, Cody gets hurt, and Joe stays to help him. While the others attack the Control Spire, Joe and Cody get attacked by Shellmon and Ebidramon. Digmon defeats and frees Shellmon but is no match for Ebidramon. Luckily, the others destroy the Control Spire in time and Gomamon digivolves to Ikkakumon, frees Digmon and destroys Ebidramon. Mimi and the new DigiDestined go to have a picnic in the DigiWorld. But Mimi falls into a hole and, along with Yolei, is separated from the rest of the DigiDestined. They meet Palmon, but are then attacked by the Roachmon brothers, who are under the Digimon Emperor's control. After they trick the Roachmon Brothers into cracking the Control Spire Palmon is able to digivolve into Togemon and they defeat the Roachmon Brothers. After trying to destroy a control spire located in a city, Kari is separated from the rest of the group. Davis and T.K. return to rescue her. Kari eventually manages to free Andromon from the dark ring's control and he destroys the Control Spire. Davis' soccer team is playing against genius Ken Ichijouji's team. The DigiDestined later find out that he actually is the Digimon Emperor. Ken runs away from home, preferring to remain in the DigiWorld instead. He captures Agumon, and forces him to dark digivolve, resulting in the uncontrollable SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon ultimately exhausts himself and de-digivolves back to Agumon, but the Emperor gets away with him. Ken, angry at his inability to control SkullGreymon, works on his Dark Ring. Wormmon, in the hope that Ken might use him in his experiments, frees Agumon. However, as he reunites with Tai, Ken recaptures him with his new Dark Spiral, and makes him dark digivolve into a viral MetalGreymon and attack the DigiDestined. Just after finding a new digi-egg, the DigiDestined are attacked by Flymon and MetalGreymon, under the control of the Emperor's improved Dark Spiral. Flymon nearly destroys Patamon, but Tentomon manages to find Garurumon who saves him. Davis eventually manage to activate the egg (after confirming his friendship to Veemon). Veemon armor digivolves to Raidramon and he and Garurumon destroy the spiral, freeing Agumon. Biyomon goes missing and the team (minus T.K. and Kari) ends up in a town straight out of a cowboy film. Starmon, under the control of Ken, puts the DigiDestined in jail, where they find the captured rookie. The girls of the group are promptly freed by Deputymon to go and play cards with him. The boys manage to break out and Veemon digivolves to Flamedramon to fight Starmon. Flamedramon defeats Starmon and sends him flying into the Control Spire, destroying it. Kari is dragged into a world that is neither the real world nor the DigiWorld. T.K., Gatomon, and Patamon follow her, and together they have to fight Airdramon. Patamon digivolves to Pegasusmon and destroys the Control Spire, but is no match for Airdramon, however destroying the Control Spire allows Gatomon to digivolve to Angewomon and she destroys Airdramon. The creatures that brought Kari there try to capture her and take her to their leader, Dagomon, but Angewomon prevents that and they escape. T.K also tells Kari how much he cares for her and Kari returns the favour. The new DigiDestined eat at a diner. The owner of the shop, Digitamamon, becomes angry because they do not have any money. Michael and Mimi come into the diner and pay the bill. Later, Digitamamon ends up controlled by a Dark Ring and hurts Mimi. Yolei activates the Digi-Egg of Sincerity armor digivolving Hawkmon to Shurimon (after finally giving Digitamamon the benefit of the doubt and promising to be sincere) to free the ultimate-level. The DigiDestined travel to a town out of the Japanese Edo period. While fleeing the controlled Floramon and Mushroomon, they meet the ruler, ShogunGekomon. Shortly after, Ninjamon puts a spiral on ShogunGekomon and the DigiDestined must stop the rampaging digimon. A MegaSeadramon gets the DigiDestined stuck under an oil platform. Cody admits to being afraid of water, so the others force Cody to get help to overcome his fear. He finds Joe, and they come back to save the rest of the group, who found the Digi-egg of Reliability, Cody's second Digi-egg. Cody can't accept the egg because he lied to his grandfather. But thanks to a pep talk from Joe about some lies that can be helpful, Cody overcomes his self doubt and ends up using the Egg. The others are rescued by Joe and a Whamon while Submarimon and Ikkakumon defeat and free MegaSeadramon. At the end, Submarimon gives Cody a tour of the sea. The DigiDestined, both old and new, come together and hold a memorial for the events that took place three years ago. Meanwhile, the TV Network has problems with their cameras and claim there is a ghost haunting the TV System. All the DigiDestined discover the ghost is really Wizardmon. Wizardmon tells them a cryptic message about how to defeat the Digimon Emperor before vanishing. The DigiDestined decide to remain in the DigiWorld until they locate Ken's base and so Tai, Matt, and Izzy get Matt's dad to take them on a camping trip to give the others time to complete their task without arousing suspicion. However, it gets complicated when Davis's sister Jun decides to invite herself and decides to follow the group when they leave her behind. Meanwhile Yolei's recklessness causes Hawkmon to be hurt. Kari and Gatomon stay behind with her. Meanwhile, Ken works on creating a Digimon from the body parts of other Digimon. All of the new DigiDestined (except Davis, who cannot fly to the location) sneak into Ken's base. Ken goes into the Dark Whirlpool, even though Wormmon told him not to. Devimon comes out, and T.K. gets angry because of what he did to Patamon long ago and fights Ken. When Ken escapes T.K., he releases his new Digimon, Kimeramon, on the DigiDestined, and they must flee. Kimeramon soundly defeats the DigiDestined. Wormmon leads Davis and Veemon to the power source of the base. It turns out to be a golden Digi-egg, which Davis uses to golden armor digivolve Veemon to Magnamon. Kimeramon and Magnamon fight. Ken's base explodes, and Wormmon gives all the power he has to help Magnamon defeat Kimeramon. Magnamon destroys Kimeramon, and Ken gets upset because Wormmon is dead like his older brother, Sam. Davis finds the Crest of Kindness on the ground and gives it to Ken, and then tells him to go back to his family. The DigiDestined return back to the real world, just as Davis's sister Jun catches up to the camp site where Matt and the others are. The DigiDestined return to the DigiWorld to help the Digimon with their reconstruction. While there, Davis, in an effort to catch Kari's attention, wants Veemon to digivolve naturally (without an armor digiegg) like Patamon. His effort only manages to anger a Tortomon that chases them across the land. Veemon digivolves to ExVeemon to fight him off. Ken reminisces about his brother Sam, his digivice, an email he got, and when he first went into the DigiWorld (despite his temporary amnesia in the real world). He goes looking for Wormmon, and finds his baby form, Leafmon, in Primary Village. Davis, Kari, and T.K. find that their Digimon can't Digivolve naturally anymore, even though the control spires were seemingly eliminated along with the Digimon Emperor. Cody is attacked by Thundermon, leading to Armadillomon's unexpected digivolution into Ankylomon. Ken sees a strange woman in his room that won't tell him her name. The DigiDestined are in doubt when Thundermon is killed by Ken and a mysterious Digimon. The strange woman changes control spires into Digimon. She turns one into a Golemon who tries to destroy a dam. The DigiDestined cannot destroy Golemon and are forced to get Ken and Stingmon's (Wormmon's Champion form) help to destroy Golemon. After learning about the control spires and that she was wrong about Ken from Palmon who witnessed the truth, Yolei is able to help Hawkmon digivolve into Aquilamon who destroys Golemon. The DigiDestined see that Ken's base is about to explode. Okuwamon, a Digimon made from 10 control spires, attacks the DigiDestined. Ken comes, and Davis talks about friendship. Suddenly, ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to 'Paildramon'. Paildramon and Okuwamon continue fighting and Paildramon ultimately destroys Okuwamon. Ken puts his crest of kindness into a slot in the base, but it does not do anything. Paildramon destroys the base entirely, and Izzy explains DNA digivolving and the story of how the original DigiDestined gave up the powers of their crests, which is why their Digimon can't digivolve to ultimate level anymore. The DigiDestined arrive at the giant Giga House, where the strange woman lies in wait. As they draw closer to her, the group is attacked by different kinds of insect digimon. When they find the spider woman, however, she uses her flute to take control of Stingmon and Digmon as well. Yolei creates a counter to the strange woman's music (because she worked with Matt's band). She transforms into a Digimon called Arukenimon and a fight breaks. As the gang is about to defeat her, another digimon, Mummymon, sweeps in to save her. While Cody's doubts towards Ken causes Ken to leave the group, Mummymon and Arukenimon combine 100 control spires to create BlackWarGreymon. Even after Yolei brings Ken back to the group so they could form Paildramon, BlackWarGreymon effortlessly defeats the DigiDestined, but refuses to finish the job, and instead leaves Mummymon and Arukenimon, to search for a "worthy opponent". While searching for Gatomon's tail ring, Yolei, Kari, Ken, and their Digimon stumble into the Dark Ocean. When they are attacked by Blossomon, another of Arukenimon's creations, Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA digivolve into 'Silphymon' (only after Yolei slaps Kari in the face, something Kari did earlier in the episode) and destroys Blossomon, freeing them. However, they do not find the Tail Ring. BlackWarGreymon has a discussion about life with Agumon. Arukenimon and Mummymon turn their attention to the fabled Destiny Stone, destroying one and somehow causing BlackWarGreymon great pain in the process. Yolei, while on a school trip, encounters BlackWarGreymon and several other Digimon in the real world after the mega just destroyed a second Destiny Stone. Ken brings her Poromon, who helps her to combat the Digimon until they are suddenly brought back to the Digital World after Yolei and Hawkmon defeat Musyamon and return him there through a laptop. When BlackWarGreymon destroy the third stone, a Digimon briefly appears and BlackWarGreymon becomes convinced that this is his worthy opponent. At the next site, despite Angemon digivolving to MagnaAngemon after he touches the Stone, the DigiDestined lose the battle, although MagnaAngemon nearly succeeds but fails due to the destruction of the stone and his power source. Gabumon tells the children about Agumon's discussion with their foe. Cody, worried about T.K., goes to see Matt, who tells him about how T.K. still carries the scars from the battle against Devimon. BlackWarGreymon destroys one of the final two destiny stones. The DigiDestined head out to eat at another Digitamamon restaurant. Arukenimon and Mummymon are already there, badgering the Digimon to tell them what his soup recipe is. When he refuses, they look for themselves, and discover the final destiny stone in the soup springs. When BlackWarGreymon shows up, Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve into 'Shakkoumon', and the episode ends. While the DNA digivolved Digimon hold off BlackWarGreymon, Davis gets the idea of moving the last Destiny Stone with the D3s. Instead of moving it, this summons Azulongmon, the Digimon that appeared as earlier destiny stones were destroyed. BlackWarGreymon attacks Azulongmon but quickly is shoved off, and leaves. After explaining many such things as the true purpose of the control spires and armor digivolving, Azulongmon warns the group about their true enemy, the one controlling Arukenimon and Mummymon. Davis sees a control spire in the real world. As Christmas approaches, the DigiDestined take on a festive mood. Ken goes so far as to throw a party (the first time he was truly happy in a long time). The younger group brings the Digimon partners of the original DigiDestined into the real world. Unfortunately a group of rogue Digimon ruin Matt's concert and both groups of DigiDestined team up to stop it. After most of the Digimon are sent back through Izzy's laptop, Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon finish the job and the DigiDestined rejoice believing its over. However, their holiday cheer ends when control spires and rampaging Digimon appear worldwide. The DigiDestined receive one of Azulongmon's Digicores, which results in Paildramon mega digivolving into Imperialdramon, who helps them to join the other DigiDestined worldwide. It also restores the original 8's ability to go to ultimate level. Also, all of the Digimon in Japan are sent back by Ken and Davis who team up after Davis and Raidramon rescue Ken from one of the Digimon, Triceramon. The Japanese DigiDestined split up. Mimi and Davis team up with the American DigiDestined, while Kari and Izzy go to help those in Hong Kong. In Australia, Cody and Joe meet with Derek to fight marine Digimon. In Paris, T.K. and Tai receive help from T.K.'s grandfather to save a French DigiDestined held in Versailles. Ken and Matt help out a Mexican DigiDestined, while Sora and Yolei helped those in Russia and Siberia. Yolei and Sora are successful in Russia, but the conditions in Siberia prove too much for them and they lose. Before anything bad can happen to them, they're rescued by Imperialdramon who returns to bring them home and discovers them in trouble. They all return back to Japan, just in time for Christmas. However, Arukenimon is still up to something. A new enemy, Daemon, appears, along with his followers. With the aid of Azulongmon's power given up by the older Digimon, Imperialdramon triumphs against SkullSatamon by mode changing into his Fighter Mode thanks to the old DigiDestined Digimon sacrificing their power to go Ultimate and returning to the DigiWorld. Unfortunately, Fighter Mode has no choice but to destroy SkullSatamon, something the new DigiDestined deeply regret. Yukio Oikawa and his cronies kidnap Ken, and use his Dark Spore to create new ones to implant in gathered children. Meanwhile, Daemon's servants engage the DigiDestined, and, in order to win, the DigiDestined must kill both of them. Oikawa, having no more use for Ken, attempts to hand him off to Daemon, however, Davis intervenes. The other DigiDestined arrive, and with their help, Ken is able to open a gate to the Dark Ocean and send Daemon through it. BlackWarGreymon confronts Oikawa, who tells him the truth about his creation. The Digimon tries to destroy Oikawa, but is stopped by both WarGreymon (which was the result of another power boost Agumon received from Azulongmon) and Imperialdramon. After a fierce battle, they plead with BlackWarGreymon to befriend them. One of the children's Dark Spores grows into a Dark Flower, which is harvested by Oikawa despite the DigiDestined's best efforts to stop him. Cody's grandfather tries to convince Oikawa to give up villainy, but fails. Before Oikawa can kill him, however, BlackWarGreymon takes the fatal blast. The dying mega uses the last remnants of power to seal the digital gate at Highton View Terrace. Also, its revealed that Oikawa is actually possessed by a dark force, one that BlackWarGreymon recognizes but doesn't identify before his death. Oikawa and the children infected with the Dark Spores try to go to the DigiWorld, but, due to BlackWarGreymon's sealing of the gate, travel to a different world. There, the force possessing him reveals itself and Gatomon realizes who it is when she hears its voice as its one that still haunts her: Myotismon! He is the one behind everything that happened to the new DigiDestined (except for Daemon, whom he seems to dismiss as an amateur). He is reborn as MaloMyotismon using the power of the children's Dark Spores, and destroys Arukenimon and Mummymon out of sheer cruelty. MaloMyotismon tempts the DigiDestined with illusions of their dreams coming true, but Davis, whose dream was that ExVeemon could grow more powerful to defeat the villain, guides them out. The others follow his example, causing the Digimon to evolve into all their forms at once. Unfortunately, the final attack of all the Digimon blows MaloMyotismon into the DigiWorld where he grows more powerful than ever by absorbing the darkness there. He starts to cover both worlds in darkness. The six DigiDestined, assisted by DigiDestined all over the world and Oikawa's gathered children, destroy MaloMyotismon by revealing their hopes and dreams which weaken him so much that he becomes a spirit. Everyone gives Imperialdramon Fighter Mode their power and he destroys MaloMyotismon's spirit forever with his Giga Crusher attack. Oikawa is left dying in the dream dimension and uses the power of the dimension to help restore the DigiWorld to its original state. Twenty-five years later, when everyone in the Real World has a Digimon partner, both groups of DigiDestined are grown and their children now hold the responsibility of protecting the worlds. Digimon Fusion (Anime) At some point, the Old Clock Shop Man summoned the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down Quartzmon. After Kiriha Aonuma succeeds in capturing Volcdoramon, Davis is on the Old Man's boat alongside Veemon, and the other Legendary Heroes. Later, when Quartzmon starts fusing the Fusion universe's Human World with DigiQuartz, and Xros Heart is not strong enough to defeat his army of VenomMyotismon, and MaloMyotismon replicas, Davis shows up with Magnamon to assist them. He introduces himself as Tai's junior, but saying they are the same age now, which confuses Akari Hinomoto and Zenjirou Tsurugi until Takuya Kanbara explains Davis and Tai are from the same world but different times. When Ken shows up with Stingmon, Davis orders Veemon to DNA digivolve with the Insectoid Digimon to Imperialdramon. When Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is about to use his "Giga Crusher", Davis warns Xros Heart to take refuge. After the battle, Davis's power, along with those of the other Legendary Heroes, is fused into the Brave Snatcher. Ryouma then uses the weapon to attack Mikey and OmegaShoutmon, and Davis angrily asks what he's doing, and the boy reveals to be on Quartzmon's side. Davis lends his power again when Tagiru Akashi and Arresterdramon try to recreate the Brave Snatcher, and when the boy is having trouble with the weapon's weight, Davis asks if he doesn't know the meaning of the goggles Mikey gave him. Davis and Imperialdramon, along with the other Legendary Heroes, follow Tagiru and Arresterdramon when they dive after the Brave Snatcher, and then are fused into the weapon. After the final battle with Quartzmon, the worlds return to their normal states and Davis is returned to his universe. Film Appearances 'Digimon movie 2' Three months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the DigiDestined go up against Diaboromon again. Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger DigiDestined go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's Fresh form). With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. This also trapped Omnimon, Angemon and Angewomon within the internet. Things go out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon, a more powerful and invincible Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon nor Imperialdramon Fighter Mode are able to defeat it on their own even. In the end, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is injured in Armageddemon's counterattack, so Omnimon lends him his power in the form of the Omni Blade, powering the dragon warrior up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omega Blade attack, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting his head in half and causing him to revert back into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omega Blade powers up and sends all of the Kuramon back to the Digital World. Digimon movie 3 The story involves the next generation of DigiDestined children after they travel from Japan to the U.S.A. and meet up with Willis, helping him to stop the menace of an enigmatic threat. As a kid, Willis was given two twin Digimon, a Gummymon and a Kokomon. But one day Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless Endigomon (it is later revealed that he was kidnapped and corrupted by a rogue viral program). T.K. and Kari are the first ones to encounter Endigomon in New York City while they are visiting Mimi; he kidnaps Mimi (she disappears before T.K. and Kari's eyes along with the rest of the older DigiDestined and all were placed in another dimension where they were being de-aged by Endigomon). Willis eventually explains his connection to Endigomon and that Endigomon wants to see Willis again, which was why the Digimon kidnapped the older DigiDestined—because they, like him, have Digivices. But when Willis refused to go with Endigomon after it swiped Terriermon away, the monster evolved to Antylamon, and then Kerpymon, de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figured out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, allowing Veemon and Terriermon to golden armor digivolve to Magnamon Rapidmon, respectively. After the battle, Kerpymon was defeated and the older DigiDestined reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi-Egg. Digimon movie 4 Quotes *Hey did you hear that guys. He says I remind him of someone! *I must be pretty awesome. Relationships 'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya' Davis sees Tai as a role model in leadership, as he was the leader of the Older DigiDestined. He occasionally seeks Tai for advice, or rather is given advice from him. The two also are on the same soccer team before the series starts, which may be another reason why Davis sees Tai so highly. 'Kari Kamiya' Davis appears to be very interested in Kari throughout the season, implying that he may have a crush on her. In the first episode of the season, he is glad that they are both in the same class again. However, his new classmate T.K. (at least in Davis's perspective) took Kari's interest the most, despite Kari and T.K. not seeing each other in years. Thus, Davis begins to view T.K. as a rival for Kari's attention. In response to Davis's jealousy towards Kari and T.K.'s relationship, he tries to hang out with Kari more, and tries to keep the two from having a friendly conversation. Davis always agrees with Kari's opinion, and will do everything to protect her, similar to her brother, Tai. When Kari is hungry in Family Picnic, Davis quickly stops searching for a new spot to picnic. However, this is more out of possessiveness than malice towards T.K. or any deep, beyond-superficial bond with Kari. This apparent crush actually influences Veemon into developing a crush on Gatomon. The idea of him having a crush on Kari is not borne out during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Davis's true desire, as revealed by MaloMyotismon's ability, was to simply defeat the villain, and did not include Kari at all. This could lead to Davis and Kari's relationship as one where Davis is eternally thankful for Kari's friendship, or is at least possessive regarding keeping this friendship. It could be said that before meeting the Kamiya family, Davis had no friends due to his view of others. Thus, upon meeting Kari and Tai, he was thankful of being accepted by them, and tries his best to show his gratitude of this. It is also possible that with Kari talking more often to another friend, Davis feels "locked out of the loop" as a result, and wants to feel more involved with his friends. 'Yamato "Matt" Ishida' At the start of the season, due to Matt being T.K.'s older brother, Davis treats Matt more bitterly than the other DigiDestined of the older generation. This feeling is strengthened when the group consistently chooses to follow Matt's leadership over his. In the same episode, Davis confesses that he sees older siblings as an annoyance, a viewpoint strongly influenced by his older sister. This leads to Matt scolding at him briefly. However, Davis soon realizes his idea of siblings was wrong, as he sees that Matt and T.K. both respect each other well. Eventually, Davis begins to respect Matt nearly as much as Tai. 'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi' Because of T.K.'s close relationship with Kari, Davis views him as a rival for Kari's "love" (or at least her attention and friendship) for most of the season. He expresses his hatred toward T.K. by mispronouncing his name most of the time, usually calling him similar names such as "B.J". (In the Japanese version, Davis refers to T.K. as "omae" in the first episode, which is a rude way to say "you" in Japanese; however, he also adds a name suffix at the end of it, indicating he confuses the word with his name.) In addition, he tries to keep T.K. and Kari apart as much as possible, and butts in on some of their conversations. He also sees some jealousy in Angemon and Angewomon's similarity, even asking Veemon if he had an angelic Digivolution. As the season progresses however, this rivalry begins to fade, as Davis is more accepting of his teammates. 'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi' Davis and Izzy do not talk much, but they are good friends. 'Mimi Tachikawa' 'Joe Kido' Davis is on good terms with Joe. 'Cody Hida' In spite of occassional arguments, Davis and Cody appear to have a fairly stable friendship. This is shown by the fact Cody rarely challenges Davis' leadership or make disparaging comments about his personality, certainly much less often than the other regular characters. Davis also shows a certain level of respect for Cody that he doesn't for the rest of group and often comments (if sarcastically) at Cody's maturity and intelligence. Whilst Davis often disregards protests from Yolei and T.K., he gets noticeably agitated when Cody takes the opposing side to him. The two also get along well when they are both left in jail by Deputymon alone with each other. 'Yolei Inoue' Davis views Yolei as sometimes loud and a "flirt", but has no big issues with her in general. Strangely enough, when Willis flirts with Yolei briefly in Digimon: The Movie, Davis seemed quite disturbed. 'Ken Ichijouji' In the early episodes, Davis views Ken only as a friendly rival in soccer, perhaps even looking up to him. They both compete against each other in soccer, but Davis shows no hard feelings towards Ken, despite losing the game to him. However, Davis views Ken's alter ego, the Digimon Emperor, as a terrible tyrant towards Digimon. Davis views the Emperor's way of treating Digimon inhumane, and always talks to him in a rash tone. After the DigiDestined find out Ken's identity as the Digimon Emperor, Davis loses his respect towards Ken, seemingly despising the Digimon Emperor even more. However, when Ken comes to terms about his actions and is returned to normal, while Davis still feels hatred towards Ken's actions, he becomes the first of the DigiDestined to accept him into the group, despite the others refusing to do so. After Ken joins the DigiDestined and warms up to the group, he and Davis form a rivalry that is not unlike Tai and Matt's from Season 1. However, they are able to cooperate well in battle, their teamwork proving invaluable to the group. However, there still proves to be rivalry between the two, particularily between their soccer skills. Despite this, Davis and Ken are able to shrug it off as friendly teasing. The fact that their Digimon digivolved together means that there exists a deep and strong bond between the two of them (They even stated to have felt their hearts synchronizing when the DNA Evolution happened). Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Jun Motomiya' (Older Sister) *'Unnamed Wife' *'Unnamed Son' *'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya' (True Counterpart & Road Model) Trivia * Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Reiko Kiuchi *'English' : Brian Donovan all information on Davis Motomiya came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Davis_Motomiya Gallery Enterflame0019.jpg|Davis is introduced Enterflame0022.jpg Enterflame0076.jpg Digixmas0066.jpg Digixmas0081.jpg P1tour0006.jpg P1tour0028.jpg Reliable0040.jpg Digimon-Xros-Wars II-Hunters Episode24 Screenshot040.jpg Digimon-Xros-Wars II-Hunters Episode24 Screenshot055.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males